1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for driving several operating means in a predetermined sequence in a photographic camera, and more particularly to a sequential driving device driven by use of gas pressure adapted to be used in a camera or the like for driving several operating means in a predetermined sequence.
2. Despcription of the Prior Art
In cameras it is common for various operating means such as a shutter button, a mirror, a photometric means, diaphragm controlling means, shutter blade controlling means and so forth to be driven in a predetermined sequence so that one means may be driven after another. Since in the conventional cameras these means are driven by the force of springs which are charged upon winding up of the film in the camera, a complicated mechanism is necessitated to interconnect these means with each other to effect the predetermined sequential operation. This results in enlargement of the size of the camera body. Further, it has also been known in the art to drive various operating means by use of electric driving means. In this type of camera, a mercury cell is usually loaded in the camera. The mercury cell is expensive, and accordingly, the camera employing an electric driving means is economically disadvantageous.